


Летние Солдаты

by WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Щ.И.Т. посылает Стива на задание до окончания временного отстранения Баки. Баки это не по вкусу.





	Летние Солдаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summer Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062108) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 9 часть цикла «Reciprocity»

Стив получил задание от Щ.И.Т.а всего за пару недель до окончания временного увольнения Баки. Он остановился посреди тротуара и уставился в текстовое сообщение. Стив уже и забыл о планах Коулсона отправлять его на миссии, пока Баки всё ещё был отстранен. Даже понимая всю абсурдность, было сложно отделаться от ощущения, что Коулсон вызывает его в напоминание, что его время принадлежит Щ.И.Ту, а никак не Баки. Но, возможно, что Коулсону он был действительно нужен, в конце концов, он давал присягу служить Щ.И.Т.у. 

Но от этого чувства было никак не избавиться. Пройдя пару кварталов, он остановился в пустынном парке и позвонил Коулсону.

— Я действительно тебе нужен? — спросил он.

— Да.

Никаких объяснений, ну ладно. 

— Для чего?

— Это секретная информация.

— Мы на защищённой линии, — сказал Стив. — И я собираюсь воевать с этим завтра.

— Вот и услышишь об этом завтра, — сказал Коулсон своим невыносимо спокойным голосом.

Холодный октябрьский ветер щипал руки Стива. 

— Твоя команда не может справиться с этим самостоятельно? — попытался Стив. Удар ниже пояса. Коулсон обожал свою команду и верил, что они могут справиться с чем угодно.

— Нет, — ответил Коулсон, и Стиву стало немного стыдно. Коулсон также не подверг бы свою обожаемую команду опасности, если считал, что им действительно нужен Капитан Америка. — Нас не будет около недели.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Увидимся завтра утром.

Вернувшись в квартиру, Стив обнаружил Баки, лежащего на диване и слушающего «Битлз» в MP3-плеере Стива. Когда Стив вошёл, он немного убавил громкость.

— Купил яблоки? — спросил он, садясь.

— Да. — Стив бросил одно Баки. Тот откусил кусок. Стив почти трусил рассказывать Баки о задании, потому что знал, что Баки сорвётся на нём, а ведь день был таким замечательным (Господи, да вся неделя была отличной).

Но тянуть с этим было бы только хуже. Он сел рядом с Баки на диван и сказал: 

— Щ.И.Т. поручил мне задание.

Баки замер с яблоком в зубах. Потом медленно вынул его изо рта.

— Я уезжаю завтра утром, — продолжил Стив. — Меня не будет около недели. Я позвонил Сэму и Наташе по дороге домой, они останутся с тобой, пока меня не будет.

Баки уставился на него, не моргая. Затем поднес яблоко ко рту и снова хрустнул. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мне целую неделю не придется видеть твою тупую физиономию?

Это уязвило. Стив был почти уверен, что Баки не имел ничего такого в виду, но все равно было обидно. 

— Да.

Баки откусил ещё кусок яблока.

— Мне не нужны две няньки, — сказал он. — Одну из них возьми с собой.

— Баки, я иду с командой Коулсона. Они позаботятся обо мне.

Баки не ответил. Он откусил ещё кусок, пожевал, а затем с такой силой швырнул остаток яблока через всю комнату, что он разлетелся о холодильник.

— Это отстранение — чушь собачья, — выпалил он. — В следующий раз, когда я буду на медосмотре, оно не поможет вам сделать вывод, наврежу ли я кому-нибудь снова или нет. Уместнее было передать меня каким-нибудь врачам и позволить им покопаться… 

— Баки! — воскликнул Стив. — Никто не отдаст тебя врачам для экспериментов. Никто не хочет ставить на тебе… 

Каждый раз, повергая Стива в шок, Баки выглядел довольным.

— Врачи всегда хотят экспериментировать, придурок. Я буду стоять спокойно, покажу им, что не буду ни на кого нападать, и тогда смогу отправиться с тобой на задание.

— Нет.

— Да ладно. — В голосе Баки появились фривольные нотки. — Ты меня не отдашь. Я сам предлагаю.

— Баки. Твое отстранение скоро закончится. Со мной все будет в порядке. Я ходил на множество заданий Щ.И.Т.а до того, как ты вернулся…

Баки вскочил с дивана.

— И без меня ты погиб во время первой же миссии, недоумок.

Валькирия.

— Не склеилось, — сказал Стив.

— Пошёл ты, — сказал Баки. Он пересёк комнату, остановился, словно собирался пробить дыру в стене, а затем зашагал обратно. И снова. Стив наблюдал за его передвижениями.

— Я вернусь, — попробовал Стив.

— Мне параллельно, — огрызнулся Баки. — Ты мне всё равно надоел. — Он обошел комнату ещё два раза, а затем его прорвало. — Ты не можешь обещать, что вернёшься! Люди умирают глупейшими, чудовищными способами. Однажды ночью Вовка наткнулся на мину, когда просто вышел поссать. — Он подошёл к окну и оперся скрещенными руками на подоконник, перекрывая свет. — Ты ничего не можешь мне обещать.

Он был прав. Глупые ошибки, жуткие аварии, поломки оборудования, невероятные шансы. Всё может случиться. 

— Хорошо, — слова дались Стиву с таким трудом, что, казалось, застряли у него в горле. Больше всего хотелось и дальше обещать Баки, что он вернётся. — Ты прав. Я не могу обещать.

Баки ничего не ответил.

— Ты прав, — громче повторил Стив. Баки даже не пошевелился. Стив подошел к окну, наклонился к Баки и посмотрел ему в лицо. — Баки, — позвал Стив, но Баки исчез. Он вообще не смотрел в окно, просто уставился стеклянными глазами в пустоту.

Это всегда нервировало Стива.

— Баки, — сказал он чуть громче. — Баки…

Ответа нет.

— Soldat, — сказал Стив, Баки моргнул и, слегка покачав головой, посмотрел на Стива.

— Я тебе действительно для чего-то нужен, или ты сделал это, просто потому что мудак? — спросил Баки.

— Прости, — ошеломлённо сказал Стив. — Я просто… меня беспокоит, когда ты вот так уходишь в себя.

— Почему?

Голос Баки был резким и агрессивным. Стив притормозил, чтобы подумать, прежде чем ответить. 

— Потому что я не знаю, куда ты уходишь, — сказал он наконец.

— Ну и что? — сорвался Баки. — Это тебя не касается.

— Можешь хотя бы сказать, хорошее ли это место? — спросил Стив.

Баки ударил ногой по плинтусу. 

— Это просто другое место, — сказал он.

— А там приятно? В другом месте? — допытывался Стив.

— Это просто другое место, — сказал Баки. Он казался расстроенным, словно Стив обязан был понять смысл, но Стив оказался только ещё больше сбит с толку, чем обычно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал звать тебя? Когда ты вот так уходишь в себя? — спросил Стив.

— Не знаю. — Баки крепко обхватил себя руками за локти, в голосе почти слышались слезы. — Я так чертовски устал от… — казалось, он все больше замыкался, сжимая руки и втягивая воздух.

Но потом он выдохнул и положил голову на плечо Стива.

Стив был так удивлён, что поначалу даже не отреагировал. Затем, осторожно (как будто он мог его напугать) поднял руку и положил её на плечи Баки. Тот не отстранился, и они постояли так некоторое время. Стив прислонился головой к голове Баки.

Это был уже перебор. Баки вывернулся, поднырнув под руку Стива. 

— Когда приедут Сэм и Наташа?

— Сегодня вечером к ужину, — сказал Стив. — Я выезжаю завтра утром.

Баки упал на диван, схватил одну из подушек и прижал к груди. 

— Никому не позволяй бить себя в лицо.

— Ты единственный, кому это можно, — сказал Стив.

Стив мимолётно подумал, что не стоило этого говорить. Но потом Баки начал смеяться и не мог остановиться. Наконец он произнёс, всё ещё задыхаясь от смеха:

— По крайней мере, ты не идёшь жертвовать собой ради кого-то.

***

Оказалось, что Щ.И.Т.у он был действительно нужен: они выступили против Лаборатории, охраняемой последними опытными образцами суперсолдат Гидры, и даже со Стивом им удалось это с трудом.

Позже, когда квинджет гнался за закатом через Атлантику, Стив сидел у окна, уткнувшись головой в руку. Противостоять трём суперсолдатам одновременно было слишком даже для него, и он чувствовал боль не только во всем теле, но и в душе. В его случае суперсыворотка отлично сработала, и это сделало его образ отличным средством вербовки для Гидры. _«Позвольте экспериментировать на вас, и вы будете как Капитан Америка во всех этих величественных фильмах»_ , — обещали они.

(После битвы в Нью-Йорке, Тони отправил Стиву полный комплект всех, когда-либо снятых фильмов о Капитане Америка. Стив посмотрел считавшуюся лучшей ленту с Робертом Редфордом и Полом Ньюманом в главных ролях. Большую часть фильма он провёл с головой между коленями, чтобы успокоить бунтующий желудок, но досмотрел до той части, где Пол Ньюман упал с поезда, и бесконечно кричал, (возможно и Баки кричал тоже, но Стив не слышал его за этого чёртова поезда) а потом камера сдвинулась вниз, на тёмный комок его тела в живописно окрашенном красном снегу… 

Стив успел добраться до ванной прежде, чем его вырвало. Даже сейчас, годы спустя, этот фильм иногда снился ему в кошмарах).

Ни для кого из них это не закончилось тем же, чем и для киношного Капитана Америки. Девяносто процентов объектов погибли, а остальные десять стали рабами Гидры.

Но вероятно, именно фильмы и спасли Стива, так что не ему было жаловаться. Если бы после Второй мировой войны, Капитан Америка, как и многие другие герои был бы забыт, то после разморозки Гидра могла бы с лёгкостью перевезти его куда подальше на одну из своих маленьких вотчин в Щ.И.Т.е для промывания мозгов. У Зимнего Солдата мог бы быть приятель. Летний Солдат. Звучит тоже неплохо. _Летний Солдат и Солнечный Патриот_.

Скорее всего, они были бы соперниками, а не приятелями. Оперативники Гидры были бы рады поставить Летнего и Зимнего Солдатов друг против друга.

К тому времени, когда самолёт приземлился, у Стива разболелась голова. Но ему всё равно нужно было идти домой и разбираться с Баки. Может быть, стоило просто переночевать в штабе Щ.И.Т.а и пойти домой утром на свежую голову?

Но в ангаре его ждали Наташа и Сэм.

Взгляд Стива метнулся по большому помещению, как будто Баки мог спрятаться на стропилах. Конечно же там его не было, как не должно было быть никого из них, что-то пошло не так… 

— Он жив и невредим, с ним всё в порядке, — крикнула Наташа, ноги Стива снова окрепли и он пересек ангар.

— Коулсон сказал, что его закончили допрашивать, поэтому ты можешь забрать его домой, как только туда доберёшься, — сказал Сэм. — Он сейчас в камере.

— В _камере_? — спросил Стив.

— Вот так и не знаешь, что живёшь неправильно, пока Щ.И.Т. не решит, что ты время от времени представляешь угрозу для общества, — выразительно сказала Наташа.

***

— Он психанул, — сказал Сэм, аккуратно давя банан в своем банановом сплите.

— Ничего он не психовал, — возразила Наташа.

— Он вылез из окна своей спальни, как пятнадцатилетний подросток на свиданку, — сказал Сэм.

— Вот именно! Это был тщательно исполненный план, — сказала Наташа. Она украла вишенку в ликёре с мороженого Сэма и съела ее. — Мы не могли поймать его почти неделю. Он все продумал до мелочей.

Стив приканчивал второй чизбургер и изо всех сил пытался жевать, не улыбаясь во весь рот. Баки никого не убил, ничего не взорвал, не попортил государственную или частную собственность. Поскольку его безнадзорная вылазка превратила Сэма и Наташу из просто вежливых друг с другом друзей Стива в настоящих друзей, Стиву было трудно держать на него зло. Щ.И.Т., как обычно, отреагировал слишком бурно. Не было необходимости запирать его.

— План _чего_? — спросил Сэм. — Стив к тому времени уже два дня как уехал, и Баки не смог бы его догнать.

Наташа слизывала шоколадный соус с ложечки. 

— Он не пытался его догнать.

— Конечно, нет. Я думаю, он решил, что Стив не вернётся, и просто не мог больше сидеть и ждать.

— Быть не мог, — сказала Наташа.

— Мог.

— Он подумал, что Стив пробует нас на роль его новых кураторов, — сказала Наташа. — И сбежал поэтому, а не из-за истерики. Он хотел донести до всех в Щ.И.Т.е, что мы не сможем его контролировать.

Стив проглотил последний кусок чизбургера.

— Погодите, — запротестовал он. — Я бы так с ним не поступил.

— Но он этого не знает, — сказала Наташа, и её губы еле заметно поджались. — Мой первый куратор сказал мне, что уходит на пенсию за пять минут до окончания своего последнего дня.

— Господи, — ответил Стив.

— Я до сих пор каждый год посылаю ему открытку на Рождество, — пожала плечами Наташа. 

Сэм и Стив уставились на неё.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Сэм.

— Больше похоже на «Я знаю, где ты живёшь, а ты понятия не имеешь, что я делаю, так что пошел ты нахуй, Андрей Николаевич» открытку, — сказала Наташа. — В духе праздника. Стив, ешь своё мороженое, пока не растаяло.

Стив притянул к себе Черепаховый сандей и погрузил в него ложку. 

— И поэтому он вылез из окна, — сказал он. Высота в шесть этажей, мелочь для суперсолдата. — Почему он ждал два дня, прежде чем погнался за мной?

— У него терпение лопнуло, — предположил Сэм.

— Или он ждал, чтобы создать у на ложное чувство безопасности, — вставила Наташа.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Когда мы оба спали, он вылез из окна, сорвал устройство слежения с твоего мотоцикла… 

— Вы установили устройство слежения на моем мотоцикле? — перебил Стив. Он был впечатлён. Наташа, должно быть, догадалась, что Баки может попытаться убежать.

— Нет, его установил Щ.И.Т., — сказала Наташа. — Я и не думала тебе его ставить. Я даже не проснулась, пока не услышала, как завелся твой мотоцикл. — В её голосе слышалась смесь раздражения и восхищения. — Он спустил шины на машине Сэма. Нам потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы догнать его.

— Он был в Национальном парке Шенандоа, — добавил Сэм. — Там есть что-то особенное?

_Щ.И.Т. установил маячок на моем мотоцикле?_

— Хм. Шенандоа был полем битвы во время Гражданской войны, — сказал Стив. — Раньше он любил всё, связанное с Гражданской войной. — А может, и всё ещё любит. То, что он ничего не говорит об этом, не значит, что он ничего не чувствует.

— К сожалению, когда мы нашли Баки, Щ.И.Т. уже понял, что что-то случилось, — сказала Наташа. — Наверное, потому, что их жучки не передавали ничего в течение пяти дней… 

— Они прослушивают мою квартиру? — вымолвил Стив.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под жучками в квартире? — одновременно с ним спросил Сэм.

— … так что они послали один из тех квинджетов размером с пинту, чтобы забрать нас. Так мелодраматично. — Наташа покачала головой, словно критикуя постановочный выбор в пьесе, и соскребла из креманки остатки растаявшего мороженого и капающий карамельный соус.

У Стива пропал аппетит.

— Они прослушивают мою квартиру.

— Конечно, они прослушивают твою квартиру. — Наташа была поражена, что кто-то из них может думать иначе. — Они прослушивали твою старую квартиру до падения Трискелиона, помнишь? А теперь там живут две темные лошадки вместо одной. Конечно, они снова прослушивают её.

***

Баки заперли в той же самой камере, где его держали первые три недели после того, как он _сдался_ : подвальном помещении без окон с энергетическим барьером вместо решётки. Стив остановился на лестнице и посмотрел на неё, пытаясь побороть отвращение, дрожью пробежавшее по хребту.

Когда Щ.И.Т. в первый раз упёк Баки в камеру, Стиву это тоже не нравилось, но тогда это имело смысл: Щ.И.Т. опасался, что у Баки всё ещё промыты мозги и он работает на Гидру.

— Он не дал бы нам столько информации, если бы был кротом, — убеждал их Стив.

— Большая часть которой устарела, — возразил Коулсон.

— Конечно! Он в бегах уже несколько месяцев! — сказал Стив. — Посмотри на него, Коулсон. Он такой худой. Разве Гидра не кормила бы его лучше, если бы он все это время был у них под стражей?

— Нет, если бы они хотели заставить нас поверить, что он был в бегах, — сказал Коулсон и не дал Стиву даже попытаться ответить. — Капитан Роджерс. Ты должен принять тот факт, что он может быть подсадным Гидры. Возможно, они послали его сюда, чтобы прикончить тебя.

— Если бы он хотел моей смерти, мог бы убить пластиковой вилкой, когда я впервые вошел в его камеру с куском торта, — ответил Стив.

— Возможно, они хотят, чтобы он вернулся, — продолжил Коулсон, не смущенный сарказмом Стива. — У него мог быть приказ ждать, пока не будет четкого маршрута бегства.

Стив не поверил в это. Но он знал, что такое возможно, поэтому позволил Коулсону держать Баки в камере и допрашивать, а сам сосредоточился на том, чтобы Коулсон разрешил ему навещать Баки как можно чаще.

Стив хотел посещать его регулярно: Сэм всегда подчеркивал, насколько важна регулярность для пострадавших от травм. Но расписание допросов Баки менялось каждый день, так что Стив видел его в разное время. Четыре утра во вторник, полночь в среду, никаких визитов до пятницы, а затем до одиннадцати вечера.

— Ты пытаешься его запугать? — требовательно спросил Стив у Коулсона.

— Да.

И это сработало: только после того, как Стив убедил Щ.И.Т. позволить ему забрать Баки из камеры и вернуться в свою квартиру, Баки начал нормально спать и набирать потерянный вес.

 _«Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство»_ , — подумал тогда Стив. Но это был безнадёжно оптимистичный диагноз. ПТСР не прошло никоим образом. Даже сейчас Баки не верил, что всё кончено. Возможно, поверит, когда начнет отпускать.

Тогда Стив подозрительно отнесся к восстановлению Щ.И.Т.а Коулсоном. Но с тех пор он так много раз говорил Баки, что Щ.И.Т. заслуживает доверия, что они не причинят ему вреда, а у стен нет ушей, что заставил и себя поверить в это.

Но, возможно, Баки был прав. _«Устройство слежения на твоем мотоцикле. Конечно, они прослушивают квартиру»_. Прошло два года, а они всё ещё не доверяли Баки. Он исчез на несколько дней и в итоге снова оказался в той же камере, где его снова допрашивали.

По крайней мере, на этот раз он пробыл в ней не так долго.

Стив спустился по лестнице. Баки спал, свернувшись калачиком на узкой койке, и не проснулся. Энергетический барьер работал как одностороннее зеркало: Стив мог его видеть, но обитатель камеры не мог видеть или слышать ничего снаружи, если барьер не был откалиброван для этого.

Баки показался ему худым. Суперсолдаты легко сбрасывают вес, напомнил себе Стив: это не значит, что Щ.И.Т. не кормил его нормально. Вероятно, похудел по дороге в Шенандоа, в конце концов, он пробыл в камере всего пару дней.

Для Баки пара дней безделья в одиночной камере показалось бы вечностью. Во всяком случае, к черту Щ.И.Т.

Стив беспокойно ткнул в клавиатуру, контролирующую камеру. В тот первый раз Фитц объяснил её действие, и Стив чувствовал себя настороженно с тех пор, как тот упомянул, что одна из кнопок высасывает кислород из камеры. Зачем вообще была сделана такая опция? Какое невинное применение ей можно было придумать?

Баки проснулся сразу, как только Стив опустил барьер. Он сел, сонно моргая, а затем пристально посмотрел на Стива.

Он не улыбался и ничего не говорил, просто долго смотрел. Потом раздраженно бросил:

— Ты забыл торт.

Стив выдавил улыбку. Приходя в гости, он всегда приносил Баки что-нибудь сладкое: торт, пирог или пирожные. Однажды он принес кусок немецкого шоколадного торта и чуть не заплакал, когда Баки, ненавидевший кокос (Стив забыл. Как он мог забыть?), дотошно очищал торт от оскверняющей кокосовой глазури.

— Мы можем прихватить что-нибудь по дороге домой, — сказал Стив.

Баки вскочил с кровати. Он задержался лишь, чтобы протянуть руку и проверить энергетический барьер, перепрыгнул через линию, а затем поспешил за Стивом, покидая территорию Щ.И.Т.а.

Они не разговаривали, пока не оказались в ангаре, забирая мотоцикл Стива. Глядя на него, Стив спросил:

— Почему ты убежал?

— Захотелось, — сухо ответил Баки.

Стив не стал развивать тему. Ему было не всё равно, почему Баки решил отправиться на прогулку, а позже он попытается раскопать немного больше информации, чтобы узнать, правильно ли истолковали её Сэм или Наташа. Или же Баки думал о чём-то другом, когда вылезал из окна своей спальни и срывал устройство слежения с мотоцикла.

Боже, устройство слежения. Прямо сейчас Стив был глубоко, неконтролируемо зол на Щ.И.Т. за то, что заперли Баки, поставили трекер на его мотоцикл, и прослушивали квартиру (если они действительно прослушивали; может, Наташа ошибалась)... 

Со всем этим, крутящимся у него в голове, было трудно думать о чем-то другом. Как например, о безопасности дорожного движения. Он рванул с парковки на восьмидесяти и ускорился, добравшись до шоссе, пролетая между машинами и полуприцепами и даже иногда борясь за первенство, если это был единственный способ проскочить. Он знал: это было глупо, ведь сам всегда ругался на Баки, и, вероятно, какой-нибудь идиот в Щ.И.Т.е смотрел на показатель скорости на устройстве слежения и с удовольствием произносил: «Боже, мы достаточно разозлили Роджерса.»

К черту их.

Заметив знак «Dunkin’ Donuts», Стив так резко заехал на стоянку, что заднее колесо мотоцикла оторвалось от земли. Он остановил машину и, как только заглушил мотор, услышал радостный смех Баки.

— Это было весело!

Стив слез с мотоцикла.

— Пойдем за пончиками, — сказал Стив, и его голос прозвучал настолько резко, что Баки пристально посмотрел ему в лицо. — Но сначала. Куда они поставили маячок?

Баки долго смотрел на него, прежде чем указать на переднее колесо. Стив подумал, что они перенесли бы его куда-нибудь после того, как Баки вырвал его, но нет, они прикрепили новый в том же месте. Стив сорвал его с колеса и топтал, пока тот не разлетелся на куски, а затем растер его в порошок под каблуком.

Баки с интересом наблюдал.

— Думаю, нам нужно купить дюжину пончиков, — сказал он.

— Все, что захочешь, — мрачно сказал Стив.

Баки ограничился дюжиной пончиков и двумя большими чашками кофе и повел Стива к освещенному солнцем угловому столу. Он не выглядел расстроенным из-за двухдневного пребывания в камере. Во всяком случае, он казался необычайно расслабленным: откинулся на спинку стула, чтобы погреться на солнце, дал кофе остыть, чтобы не обжигать рот, смаковал пончики, а не поглощал их.

Иногда он с сомнением смотрел на Стива, измельчавшего свою выпечку на мелкие крошки. Прикончив шестой пончик, Баки спросил: 

— Перелёт был тяжелый? Попали в турбулентность?

Ради спокойствия барист «Dunkin’ Donuts» _перелёт _был кодовым названием миссии. Стив покачал головой.__

— Я слышал, в моей квартире тараканы.

Баки остановился, не донеся Бисмарка до рта, и посмотрел Стиву в лицо.

— А как иначе? — отозвался он. — У тебя же такая грязь.

Стив подозревал, что это значит: _«я же тебе говорил»_. 

— Ты поможешь мне прибраться?

Когда они вернулись в квартиру, Стив, даже не сняв кожаную куртку, принялся за поиски. Работа шла медленно, и вскоре Стив почувствовал себя идиотом. Наташа знала о существовании жучков не больше, чем Баки: она просто предполагала, как и он. Может, это была русская шутка.

Но через полчаса Стив нашел жучок, спрятанный в проигрывателе. Он долго держал его, рассматривая, пока Баки не взял его из рук (как Баки подкрался к нему?) и раздавил в порошок металлическими пальцами.

Они нашли ещё одного в диване и третьего за холодильником. Их не было ни в ванных комнатах, ни в спальнях, что, возможно, означало наличие у Щ.И.Т.а некоторого чувства приличия, или, может быть, просто жучок холодильника принимал звук достаточно хорошо, чтобы покрыть эти области.

Стив сел на диван и оперся лицом на сложенные руки. Он чувствовал себя глупо, но больно было лишь немного, так, просто укол. Он доверял людям, которые этого не заслуживали. Он попадался на этом и раньше с Рамлоу и СТРАЙКом на довольно впечатляющем уровне. Возможно, он сделает это снова.

Но он не доверял Баки, вот что убивало его. Не то, чтобы он думал, что Баки был кротом Гидры, нет, но Баки предупреждал его в течение многих лет, что у стен есть уши, а Стив был так чертовски уверен, что Баки ошибался в этом и во всём остальном. Стив просто отбросил свои страхи, всё своё мировоззрение, как родитель, заглядывающий под кровать ребёнка в поисках монстра, уверенный в том, что никаких монстров там быть не может.

Вероятно, Баки пришёл в Щ.И.Т., надеясь, что Стив будет другом и союзником, а вместо этого получил самодовольного, покровительственного придурка, который относился к нему как к бредящему ребёнку.

— Стив.

Стив прижал ладони к глазам.

— Я просто идиот.

Баки взял Стива за запястье.

— Стив, — повторил он и потянул так сильно, что Стив, вздрогнув, вскочил на ноги. — Пошли отсюда.

Он говорил так твёрдо и уверенно, что Стив последовал за ним, даже не спросив, куда они идут. Они поднялись по пожарной лестнице на крышу квартиры, Баки провел Стива вдоль стены и усадил его спиной к маленькому кирпичному строению, в котором размещались кондиционеры. Был конец октября, но кирпичи были тёплыми от солнца, и Баки усадил их лицом к закату.

Он ожидал, что Баки будет злорадствовать, и Бог знает, он заслужил эту возможность после того, как терпел Стива в течение последних двух лет. Но Баки опустился на колени рядом так, чтобы быть со Стивом на одном уровне, а не смотреть сверху, и сказал: 

— Перестань волноваться из-за жучков. Это хорошо.

— Хорошо? — вскричал Стив.

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Тот факт, что они, наконец, начали прослушивать нас этим летом, означает, что… 

— Квартиру прослушивают с _лета_? Почему ты мне не сказал?

Баки прижал ладони к теплой крыше.

— Тогда мы почти не разговаривали.

Что было правдой. Теперь они разговаривали так много, что Стив почти забыл, каким тихим Баки стал после Праги. Вероятно, он решил, что Стив проигнорирует физические доказательства так же, как пропускал мимо ушей всё, что говорил Баки.

— Наверное, у них не было ресурсов, чтобы начать прослушивать нас раньше, — продолжил Баки. — Вот почему это хорошо, потому что…

— Ты говоришь это, потому что действительно веришь? Или потому что не хочешь, чтобы я наорал на Коулсона за прослушку в нашей квартире?

— Я _говорил_ , Стив.

— Ты все время меня перебиваешь! — возмутился Стив.

— Ты никогда меня не слушаешь!

Стив чуть было не огрызнулся, но подумал о том же самом: он никогда не слушал Баки, никогда не верил, что его параноидальные предположения могут быть правдой. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал Стив. — Я тебя слушаю. Почему хорошо, что они решили нас анализировать?

— Они не анализируют нас, идиот. Они просто хранят информацию на случай, если ты облажаешься и им понадобится что-то против тебя в будущем. — Он соскользнул с колен и прислонился к стене рядом со Стивом, вытянув ноги на солнце. — Я не рад, что они нас _слушают_ , придурок. Нет смысла жаловаться на это Коулсону. Он кивнёт, улыбнется, и в следующий раз они спрячут жучки получше, вот и всё.

— Так что же в этом хорошего? — спросил Стив.

— Это значит, что они становятся сильнее. Вместо того, чтобы кубарем катиться от кризиса к кризису, у них появилось время посадить нас на прослушку. Так что мы не проснёмся и не узнаем, что наши люди распались и, о да, мы работаем на кого-то другого. Я не хочу _проходить_ это снова. — Он глубоко вздохнул и коротко рассмеялся. — И _это_ хорошо.

— О.

— И это показывает, что вы, лохи контрразведки, наконец, делаете всё с должной осмотрительностью, чтобы убедиться, что не все мы снова работаем на Гидру. — Внезапно он повысил голос. — Вы все — кучка гребаных лицемеров. Ты думаешь, что намного лучше меня, намного надёжнее и вернее, когда, на самом деле, вы все убивали людей для Гидры. Половина из всех отменённых заданий Щ.И.Т.а были от Гидры, и я уверен, что три четверти убийств были замаскированы Гидрой.

Стив не мог дышать. Он _знал_ , был возмущён этим, но никогда не думал об этом так ясно, и конечно, все было правдой.

Вся его чёртова команда СТРАЙК была в Гидре. Пирс мог перевести Стива на другую работу, если бы это встало на пути миссий Гидры, но, конечно, этого не произошло. Они, должно быть, знали, что Стив слишком глуп и слишком отчаянно хотел быть частью команды, чтобы заметить, что в заданиях что-то не так.

И, конечно же, все вышестоящие в Гидре сочли бы забавным, если бы двое старых Воющих коммандос работали в тандеме: Стив выполнял миссии, которые можно было бы сделать похожими на правильные задания Щ.И.Т.а (чем и было большинство из них; Щ.И.Т. не был слишком разборчив в своей тактике), а Агент подчищал те немногие, что выпали сквозь щели.

В конце концов, он оказался Летним Солдатом. Даже промывания мозгов не потребовалось.

Стив откинул голову на кирпичную стену, и громко стукнулся о неё, стало больно, и он захотел, чтобы было ещё больнее.

— Я идиот, — сказал он и снова ударился головой о стену, потому что был идиотом, идиотом и снисходительным мудаком.

— Прекрати биться головой, — сказал Баки и положил руку на плечо Стива. Он казался взволнованным и испуганным. Стив схватил её, прижал к земле и крепко держал. — Я просто сказал всё это, потому что был зол из-за того, что меня снова заперли. Не причиняй себе вреда.

— Но ты был прав, — ответил Стив. — Чтобы заставить тебя сотрудничать, им пришлось выжечь твои воспоминания, а ты всё равно подложил им свинью. Они даже не сделали ничего с остальными, чтобы заставить нас помогать, просто сказали нам то, что мы хотели услышать, и мы чуть не взорвали мир для них.

— Они много тебе сделали, придурок. Они врали и притворялись твоими друзьями и воспользовались тем, что ты верный, честный и надёжный, и ожидал от своей команды того же. Они извратили все твои лучшие качества, чтобы использовать их в своих целях, а ты всё равно взорвал их дурацкие хеликарриеры прямо в небе. Вся вина лежит на них.

Стив не мог припомнить, когда Баки в последний раз говорил так много приятных вещей.

— Бак… — сказал Стив и не смог продолжить, потому что подавился словами. Все, что сказал Баки, было правдой, и Стив согласился, или согласится, как только немного успокоится. Но было больно, что Баки был так добр к нему, когда Стив так долго пренебрегал им.

Стив отпустил руку Баки. Может, он собирался уйти и позволить Стиву взять себя в руки.

Но вместо этого Баки слегка похлопал его по плечу. 

— Стив, — неуверенно сказал Баки, — помнишь то дерьмо, которое ты говорил мне о том, что это не моя вина, и я не должен чувствовать себя виноватым? До того, как ты понял, что на самом деле хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя виноватым? Ты тоже не должен. Это позволяет им проникнуть в твою голову.

— Я не… это не главное, из-за чего я расстроен, — сказал Стив. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а потом ещё один, потому что говорить было трудно, и начал: — Просто ты прав. Я был очень снисходителен к тебе. Я тебя не слушал. Я предполагал, что знаю лучше тебя, хотя иногда я просто совершенно не прав. Как насчёт жучков. И мне очень жаль.

— О. — Баки перестал похлопывать Стива по плечу, но его рука лежала там, как будто он забыл об этом. Стив снова положил руку на руку Баки. Он хотел надавить на неё, чтобы он почувствовал прощение. Стив вместо этого убрал руку, и Баки тоже опустил свою.

— И я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым, — добавил Стив.

— Заткнись, — сказал Баки. — Ты умрёшь от счастья, если мне будет плохо из-за Томпкинса.

— Это другой вид вины, — возразил Стив.

— Для _тебя_.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Но Баки только покачал головой. Он смотрел на закат, а Стив озадаченно смотрел на него, пытаясь прочесть мысли Баки через отражение заката в его зрачках.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — произнес Стив. Это прозвучало раздражённее, чем ему хотелось бы. Губы Баки дрогнули в подавленной улыбке, но она исчезла, и внезапно он стал выглядеть усталым.

— Ты не _так_ уж плох, — сказал он Стиву.

— Да? — спросил Стив.

— Да, — ответил Баки. Он лёг на крышу, положив голову Стиву на колени. — Ты всё ещё здесь.

**Author's Note:**

> Фраза о «Летнем Солдате и Солнечном Патриоте» взята из брошюры «Здравый смысл» Томаса Пейна. Цитата относится к людям, которые отказываются от своих идеалов, когда те становятся опасными; так что на самом деле это ужасная характеристика Стива. Но она скорее описывает параллели с Зимним Солдатом, нежели правильную литературную отсылку.


End file.
